hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo) Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator Abilities Additional functions for administrator include: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited by other normal users. *Editing pages protected by other admins. *Blocking problematic users from editing. *Rolling back many undesirable edits from a user very quickly. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat Abilities Bureaucrats are also usually admins. They can grant bureaucrat, administrator, and rollback rights to other users, and can remove these rights from any user except for other bureaucrats. Please contact one of the community team if you need someone's bureaucrat rights removed. Staff and Janitors Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who Are This Wiki's Administrators and Bureaucrats? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . For a complete list of users with bureaucrat access, see . The current administrators and bureaucrats of this wiki are: *User:Kai 12 - Administrator, Bureaucrat - Active *User:Jigoku Shouju - Administrator, Bureaucrat - Inactive How Do I Use Administrator Powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. However, there is a chance that you may not be given admin rights if you can't give a good reason for becoming one, and/or if no more admins are needed at the time. In any case, before making a request, you should see if you meet the requirements below, as not meeting them is likely to get your request for admin rights denied. *Being an active member of this wiki for at least a week. *Have at least a decent amount knowledge about the Jigoku Shoujo series. *Being reasonable, rational, responsible, and well-behaved at all times. *Have the ability to fluently communicate in written English at least to a good degree. Having some knowledge about HTML and the wiki system is also good, but not required. If you want to be an admin, and you meet the requirements in the four points above, ask an active bureaucrat in his/her talk page for the admin rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes where personal choice becomes an issue. For example, locking a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism isn't the right way to user this power. Administrator powers should be used to improve the wiki, and help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith.